In the past, in the mold device in an injection molding machine or the like, when a molded article after molding is removed from the mold, a kind of industrial robot called a clamp is moved into a space of the opened mold, whereby the molded article is held by the robot which retreats from the mold space, and the molded article is recovered at a predetermined recovery location. More specifically, tile molded article is removed by a series of operations which include mold opening, entry of the clamp, holding of the molded article by the clamp, retreat of the clamp, release of the molded article from the clamp, and recovery of the molded article.
In the above-described prior art, the removal of the molded article is carried out using a kind of industrial robot called a clamp. Accordingly, a space for installation of the robot and a space for operation thereof are required. The prior art thus has problems such that the whole device becomes large-sized, and that because of the complicated and high-degree operation of the robot, the whole device also becomes complicated and high-degree accordingly, inevitably resulting in an increase in equipment cost. To solve the above-mentioned problems is thus an object of the invention.